


【all软】我见犹怜（二）

by LM10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 长途黑车，硬盘文，各种play，写于意甲关窗前。为了惩罚魔笛，fp将他扔给更衣室车仑的故事。*凌辱/Dirty Talk/修罗场/OOC/慎真•小/黄/文肾肾肾，走心是假象。贝尔篇





	【all软】我见犹怜（二）

莫德里奇屏气凝神地在心里用小人给自己打着气，接着以一种比上决赛战场还要奋勇之势，一把将贝尔放倒在地，双腿分开跨坐在他身上。

莫德里奇俯下身贴着贝尔的耳朵，用只有彼此才能听见的声音说：“你配合我一下，我们给弗洛伦蒂诺做场戏，不然他不会轻易放过我。”

莫德里奇对贝尔眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在征求同意。

被贴近的半边脸红了，耳边被发尾扫过的肌肤痒痒的，处于呆愣状态的贝尔听不分明耳边的话语，但他下意识地点了头。

莫德里奇感激地看了贝尔一眼。他伸手摸向贝尔的裆部，那里不知何时早已撑起了巨大帐篷。

贝尔红着两只耳朵一脸窘迫。

莫德里奇有些讶异，又不由地在心里窃笑，之前的紧张感似乎也缓解了几分。

他一把扯下贝尔的裤头，肿胀的阴茎就跳了出来。

莫德里奇挑了挑眉，声音有些沙哑地嘀咕道：“好大啊……”

他开始为自己感到担心。

莫德里奇的话让贝尔脸都烧了起来，阴茎又胀大了几分。

莫德里奇伸出艳红的舌尖，把自己的手指一根一根舔湿。

然后就在这众目睽睽之下，给自己的后穴做着扩张。

“噢我的天！”  
已有人受不住这刺激性的画面。  
还有人开始吞咽口水。

莫德里奇的手退了出来，手指已然湿淋淋，后穴下方是贝尔半退在腿间的裤子，上面湿答答了一片。

天知道贝尔硬得快要爆炸了。

莫德里奇凑近贝尔说：“抱歉，可能会让你感到不适，请忍耐，我们快点完事，就当被狗咬了。”说完便毫不犹豫，扶着贝尔粗长的阴茎，抵住穴口，臀部慢慢往下坐，一点一点吞进去。

又湿又软的甬道，几乎使贝尔退化为处男，大家伙刚进去就立即有缴械的冲动，尽管才进去一半。

“唔……不行，太大了。”莫德里奇一手扶住青筋暴涨的阴茎，一手掰着穴口，努力想要吞进更多。

这个样子的卢卡实在太可爱了。  
贝尔根本没法忍耐，伸出两只大掌死死抠住莫德里奇的臀肉，重重往下一压，同时胯部用力往上顶去。

“啊……”莫德里奇喉咙里溢出一声尖吟，眼角都流出一滴生理性的泪水。

可怜的小穴终于吞进整个大家伙。

被热情的小穴紧紧含住，却不敢轻易动作，贝尔的额头上都渗出了一层细密的薄汗。卢卡是第一次，我一定要温柔。

莫德里奇清晰地感受到炙热的肉棍在体内，像有生命似的在跳动。

他双手撑在两边的地板上，开始在贝尔的身上摇摆起屁股，上下吞吐起来。

贝尔被太过紧致的感觉夹得发疼，而温暖湿滑的包裹又让他爽到头发都发麻。在欲望被填满的极致与愉悦之间，眼中映出的是卢卡在他身上如妖精般放浪形骸的身影，某种念头在他脑中转瞬即逝，让他的眉头渐渐皱了起来，一股不悦和烦躁促使他突然大力地挺起胯部顶弄。

“啊……轻点……加雷斯，太重了……呜”  
这是莫德里奇今天第一次叫贝尔的名字。

贝尔猛地像打了鸡血一样，操得更狠更凶。

“嗯啊……啊……别……顶到了、顶到了”莫德里奇被顶到了g点，声音都变了调，平常低沉的嗓音都柔媚了起来。

贝尔就像受到了什么鼓舞一样，更加卖力地操弄起来，龟头对着那个凸起的点，不停地变换着角度，又顶又戳。

从身后可以看见莫德里奇的屁股被干出一层又一层的肉浪。

“啊……加雷斯、不……不要这样嗯啊啊……不”莫德里奇被顶得摇摇晃晃，一边还破碎的吟叫着。

蓝眸中全是卢卡在他面前一开一合的双唇，凌乱的金色长发随着晃动如鬼魅般将他灵魂缠住。

 

贝尔脱下球衣铺在地板上，一个翻身将莫德里奇压在下面，架起他的两条腿。

“别……”  
还未等莫德里奇说完，贝尔就再次把阴茎捅进穴口，大肆操干起来。

“嗯啊……轻、轻点……混蛋加雷斯……这和说好的不一样……呜呜”莫德里奇光裸的背部摩擦着垫在底下的球衣，弓起的脚背紧紧绷着。手一会儿无力地捶打着贝尔结实的胸膛，一会儿又胡乱地刮划着地面。

拉莫斯实在看不下去了。

他大步跨前，跪下身，一把抓起莫德里奇胡乱拍打的手，掌心相对，十指相扣，对着莫德里奇那呻吟不止的红唇近乎惩罚的咬了下去。

贝尔立马吼道：“塞尔吉奥…！”

拉莫斯根本不予理会。

莫德里奇下面被干着，上面合不住的小嘴咿咿呀呀，只能任由拉莫斯肆虐，口腔的每处敏感都被拉莫斯狠狠舔弄了遍，莫德里奇唇边无力地流淌出大片津液，沿向纤细的颈脖，都被拉莫斯如数舔舐干净。

一根粗长骇人的阴茎拍在莫德里奇脸上。

拉莫斯：“卢卡，舔我老二。”

莫德里奇迷茫地眨巴着湿润的眼睛，看着眼前放大的大家伙。

贝尔：“拿开你的脏家伙，你居然敢让卢卡舔它？”

“他妈的许你用你老二操他，就不许他舔老子老二吗。”拉莫斯也吼回去。

两人还在莫德里奇身上作势就要干起来。

莫德里奇头都疼了，却只能虚弱地说：“别、别吵了……”

“卢卡，我都已经这样了，帮忙解决一下不过分吧？”拉莫斯像献宝一样把硬邦邦的大家伙举在莫德里奇面前。

“发情了自己解决，凭什么让卢卡……”

“加雷斯！”莫德里奇对着贝尔摇了摇头，并用眼神示意他打住。

莫德里奇不想让事情变得更加复杂，他想和贝尔来完一发弗洛伦蒂诺就会放过他，贝尔和拉莫斯起冲突的话他会很难做。拉莫斯是他关系不错的队友，也算对他照顾有加的队长，如果再加他一个，他也不会太在意，只要能快点结束。

于是他伸出手，握住眼前狰狞的阴茎，头又开始疼了。

这实在太大了。

伸出嫩红的舌头在怒睁的马眼和火热的柱体间来回打转，像吃甜筒一样又吮又舔，接着含下整个大蘑菇头，咸腥浓郁的雄性气味充斥着整个口腔。

拉莫斯爽得喘起粗气，额角青筋凸起，两只大手托起莫德里奇的后脑勺，方便莫德里奇更好的为他口交。“是第一次舔男人鸡巴吗，嗯？卢卡？”说完报复性的挺了挺胯，把阴茎插得更深，莫德里奇小小的脸被塞得鼓鼓囊囊。

贝尔一下又被点炸了：“你什么意思！”

拉莫斯无所谓地：“没什么意思，就是卢卡太熟练了嘛。”低头意味深长地打量着在自己胯间的那张小脸。

莫德里奇无暇理会拉莫斯的话里有话，卖力吮吸舔弄着嘴里的家伙，好快点把这该死的拉莫斯吸射出来。

拉莫斯满意地说道：“看来卢卡很喜欢我的大宝贝。”

贝尔很生气，但是他不知道应该生谁的气，应该更生谁的气。两只大手掐住莫德里奇的屁股，指甲都深陷进肉浪里，大力把两瓣臀肉向两边掰开，好让自己插得更深，一下一下、狂干着可怜的嫩穴，每一下都凶狠无比。

“唔唔嗯……”莫德里奇被塞满的嘴叫不出声音，只能从鼻息中哼着难受的呜呜声。

拉莫斯一只手托着毛茸茸的小脑袋，另一只手在莫德里奇胸前蹂躏着，粗糙的指腹抚摸过胸前的胎记，往下狠狠地拧了一把娇嫩的乳头。

“唔……”莫德里奇被刺激得小穴一阵紧缩。

贝尔被夹得差点射出来，额头的汗珠都滴落而下。

拉莫斯暗笑，他似乎发现了卢卡的敏感点。

贝尔将莫德里奇的双腿曲起架到肩上，抬高腰胯开始急剧粗狂地抽插。

莫德里奇终于受不住吐出嘴里的大家伙，红唇鲜艳欲滴，沙哑地呻吟着：““啊……啊太快了……好深……嗯啊啊……不行了要坏掉了……”

贝尔拨开莫德里奇贴在脸颊的几缕湿发。深邃的眼眸只看着他，仿佛是穿越了思念的蓝，藏有万千星辰。满腔都是一点一点聚集起来的勇气：“卢卡，叫我名字。”

莫德里奇睁着迷醉的蜜眸，又大又亮，漾着一汪春水，带露含怨，啜泣着：“呜……加雷斯……加雷斯……啊啊”他伸出手套弄自己，快速几下，颤抖着射了出来。

前方刚高潮过，后穴也因此一阵阵抽搐着，穴中的媚肉更加疯狂地绞紧贝尔的阴茎。

数十下猛插抽送，贝尔低吼着将精液全数射进莫德里奇体内深处。

浓烈的精液烫得莫德里奇全身都酥酥麻麻，被射精的快感使他圆润的脚趾都蜷缩起来。

贝尔把瘫软在地的莫德里奇捞起来抱住，两人似情深恋人般相拥，莫德里奇却在他耳边压低了声音：“该死的，你射我里面了。”

贝尔又红起了耳朵，低头的羞涩之间与刚才的勇猛判若两人。含在嘴里的一句“对不起没有忍住”还来不及说出口，后面就传来阴沉沉的声音：“你俩温存够了？”

——拉莫斯还站在那里硬着屌。

“……”糟糕，把这家伙给忘了。  
莫德里奇开始了今天的第三次头疼。

莫德里奇推开贝尔正要走向拉莫斯，手却被后方紧紧拉住。

于是莫德里奇回过头。  
无声的蓝眸底下藏有千言万语，却总是不说。

“很快结束。”莫德里奇给以一个安抚的微笑，抬起另一只手摸了摸贝尔的头。

转身离去的背影，似曾相识。  
明明是我先到来，你又要往那个人的方向走去。

“能不能对我的兄弟仁慈一点。”拉莫斯对莫德里奇晒了晒自己晾在胯间的硬家伙，委屈巴巴的说。

“……持久是好事。”莫德里奇拍了拍拉莫斯的肩。


End file.
